A New FAYZ With A New Girl
by Goneismyfave1
Summary: Yvonne has recently arrived in Perdido Beach, California. Things start to happen. Bad things. Yvonne meets good and bad people but she can't choose which side to be on. She then meets a couple of guys, one from each side and now she's stuck. A girl with a power isn't something to be proud of... Rated T for strong language and mature scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Ok, so I'm a MASSIVE fan of the GONE series and I've recently-ish joined fanfiction when my friends told me about it. I made one fanfiction which was called 'The New Girl' but unfortunately that was crap. I only got two reviews which I liked but I hadn't got anymore after that. Now I'm a bit of an OC girl and I like to create my own characters in fanfiction. I don't know why yet though, LOL. So there is going to be my own character here in this fanfiction and it's going to be a remake of my first fanfic. It's going to be better and I'm going to tweak some bits. I hope you all like it. And I know I'm not the best author in the world but can you please review? Maybe give some constructive criticism. Thank you, I love you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the amazing Michael Grant's books, I only own Yvonne. There's also some strong language so please watch out or just ignore it.**

I woke to the sound of the smoke alarm. I always smell that ridiculously burnt toast every single morning since I was born. I thought mum was going to do something about it when we arrived in Perdido Beach, California two days ago. Unfortunately it hasn't and the burning grey smoke travelled up to my nose causing me to wince and cough slightly. I should be used to this life but so far nothing is perfect. My mother's perfect voice shouted from downstairs,

"Yvonne, honey! You're going to be late for school! Wake up!"

I looked groggily across to my alarm clock on my bedside table. Oh shit! The digital clock read 7:48. I'm late for my first day of school. Again. Like in the eight other schools I've been to. I climbed out of my white sheets and headed to the bathroom with a clean towel. I stripped out of my so-called PJs and took a quick shower, brushing my teeth along the way. Yes, I brush my teeth before breakfast, is that a problem? I climb out quickly and find a bunch of random clothes on my desk chair that was still wrapped in bubble wrap. My parents and I are still unpacking so that also includes my chair that's not completely out of its wrapping. Anyway, so I had no idea where those clothes came from, just as long as they were something. I'm guessing my mum put them there last night when I was asleep because I have never worn such preppy clothes in my life.

Ok where are my jeans? I'm not supposed to look like a slut! I rummage through the black bin bags in my new cupboards and eventually found a pair of ripped skinny jeans that I cut myself. My parents didn't approve but they daren't argue since I'm very obsessed about my clothes. I grab a pair of black Converse I wore yesterday and slung my bag over my shoulder and grab my money purse and rechecked the amount of money in there quickly. I was still getting used to the touch of American dollars. Pounds were so much easier. There, ready. That is my late and messy morning routine that I shall never speak of again.

I ran for the stairs, sat on the handrail and slid down the stairs. Something I enjoy when I'm late, it sort of raises my self-esteem, knowing that I'm ready for anything that will obstruct my way. I find my mother on the other side of the kitchen, frying some eggs. She looked very calm and didn't seem to rush about. She chuckled and spoke in her posh British accent that I unfortunately have,

"Yvonne, sweetheart. You do not have to worry about getting ready for school late. I had no idea how else to wake you so I thought doing the same routine we always had but doing it at a different time. You're in fact 20 minutes early. Might as well get used to that then."

I sighed in relief when she said I was early. I slowly sat down on the breakfast table and slid on my Converse.

"Sweetheart, you forgot to brush your hair again." My mother's voice drifted amongst the still-smoky kitchen.

She passed me a comb and I brushed whilst she fried. It was quiet and relaxing. I had no siblings that could cause noise and I had one mother and one father. My mother is British and my father is Spanish. It was why I had a mixture of both skins causing me to have an amazingly creamy-like skin which I love. My mother had brown hair originally but dyed it platinum blonde and my father has dark brown and lush hair which I have. Both looked like Hollywood movie stars when they were together. I spent my childhood in Spain with my parents up until I was 6 years old and then we moved to Britain which was a very big change. I was actually pretty devastated since I loved Spain because of the friends I had made and the memories I repeated there. I lived in England for the remaining of my life; I made no social contact apart from a girl I had with a similar background to mine until she had to move away to Spain when we were both ten. I'm 14 now and just two days ago we moved here to California because of both my parents' work. My father is a businessman and my mother was a GP. So basically we are now somewhere I have never been and seen in my life. It is a beautiful place, it was also very warm which I liked but it definitely isn't something I would get used to very much. I've moved schools, which is officially my thing now but my mother said we will be staying here from now on. I slumped in my chair.

I finished my messy bun but then it eventually flopped back into a normal high pony-tail. I looked at the burnt toast in front of me and then the granola bar next to it. There had to be a choice and that was the granola bar but since my mother woke me up and put an effort into creating a fresh start, I ate the burnt toast, scraping off the burnt bits of course. I then broke off the silence,

"Mum, where's dad?"

"Oh, Dad is at his new job today, remember? He left early at 6. He told me that he hopes you have a good day at school."

"Oh, yeah…" I muttered. I was going to eat my granola bar and my mother stopped me, handing me a glass of orange juice. I drank my juice quickly and handed the glass back to her. This was definitely awkward. I prefer it when I was late in the morning.

"Oh, Yvonne! Have you got enough money for lunch? If you haven't, I've got enough."

"Oh, it's okay mum. I've checked and I've got enough." I smiled and applied a layer of lip gloss. I pressed my lips together, rubbing it. I don't wear any make-up apart from that, otherwise I'm always good to go. I got up and gave my mother a kiss on her cheek, I said I loved her and I left the kitchen, before I close the door my mother said,

"Have a good day at school, sweetheart. Try and make some friends?" She smiled at me and I nodded, returning the smile. I locked the door behind me and I slung the bag over my shoulders. The school was roughly a five minute walk from my house but I used to travel to school by foot anyway.

I took in my surroundings. The trees here were real and smelt of blossoms although it was in fact November. There were very friendly and old neighbours. There was a beach that stretched out, with soft waves lapping from time to time. No one in their right mind who were British would lie down out at the beach at this time but from the sight I was seeing, there were a couple of women in the mid-30s sunbathing with their babies or toddlers and a two surfers, who looked old enough to go to my school, were changing into their shirts and shorts. I guess I was probably staring at the blonde surfer because he saw me and winked at me and nudged his surfer friend next to him to probably check me out. I blushed and hurried to the school which was just round the corner. I was then greeted by people who probably looked like bullies. There was a large boy with trackies and a hoody and seemed to have a smirk across his face. There was also a small black boy dressed in similar clothing that didn't seem to fit him next to the large boy with his arms crossed and the same smirk painted across his face. Behind the two were a crowd of other boys sniggering and smoking pot.

Yep, this was definitely my school. A bunch of thuggish boys and slutty girls. Yep, definitely my school. I was not going to deal with this. I put my hands on my hips and looked both boys up and down with a smirk painted on MY face.

The small black boy seemed to speak first, "Nice to see you here, babe. New? We sure like new girls here, don't we, Orc? Really hot ones, right?"

He looked up at the big guy, hopefully and then back down at me seeing through my shirt with lustful brown eyes. Surprisingly, he said,

"Yeah, she has them boobs. She's seriously hot." They both laughed and snorted like pigs and then their gang joined in their laughter, until from their surprise I said,

"If you haven't noticed, every girl has _boobs_, and so do you_ Orc_. So shut your faces and fuck some other girls in your path. Is that alright for you, piggies?"

They both stopped their laughing and looked at me angrily. The boy named Orc flared his nostrils in anger but said nothing. I gestured with my hands to make them move out of my way; they cleared a path and let me through. The next thing surprised me though, there was a blonde boy who was quite handsome but not as cute as the boy I saw on the beach, pinched my butt whilst I was walking through the path of boys. He was probably also part of the 'Orc' gang but I had a reflex action and I grabbed his wrist from behind me and yanked it to his back and with my other hand I pulled his cute blonde hair. He groaned in pain and writhed. I moved towards him, my breasts pressed against his back and I spoke softly into his ear,

"Don't mess with me, Blondie. I'm British and the Brits know how to mess with American idiots like you. And do me a favour and slow down on the cologne, it makes you look desperate."

I let go of him and I think everyone who was walking towards the school was staring at the little scene. It was complete silence apart from a few whispers and mutters I couldn't hear. I picked up my bag and moved towards the school, making sure the cute blonde surfer I saw at the beach could see me move my hips in time with my body.

I walked to the school's reception with a few stares burning on my back and I moved to the main office where an overdressed lady with bright red lipstick seemed to be. She looked up at me and smiled and gave me a small map of the school and my class timetable. She complimented me on my accent and clothing and I left to be bombarded with random chaos. Although there were roughly 300 or more children in the building, I couldn't help but notice how it looked to me. It was like when Greg Heffley entered middle school for the first time in the movie _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_. That was how it felt like to me. In the other British schools, it was mostly just small chatter and some laughter in the background, there were a couple of trouble makers but they seemed to be very mild compared to the kids here in America.

There were kids trying to open lockers, kids running around laughing, kids chattering to one another and making fun of another, some bullying was going on which nobody cared enough to report on. There were also screams and shouts and orders coming from teachers. Nothing could be there to stop them. I quickly found my classroom and entered, closing the door quickly behind me. I found an empty seat and sat down in it, taking in the smell of chewing gum and wood. I heard a bell ring and everyone seemed to settle down. I got out a small drawing pad I usually carry around with me and the pencil I use when I want to draw. I was just rounding off the details of a picture I've been recently drawing of a gun.

A young teacher kicked the door open juggling a load of crap in her hands and greeted us with a 'Good morning' which the rest of the class responded to. She was as thin as a stick and wore a simple black skirt and a white blouse with a small black blazer covering her. She was, I guess, pretty in a way and definitely carried herself well. She was like any other teacher in a British school but judging by the rest of the male part of the class, she was pretty likeable.

She laid her things on the teacher's desk and clapped her hands in order to grab our attention.

"Ok, then! I heard we got a new member in our class and her name is," she looked at a piece of card, "Yvonne Sofia Scarlett Gonzalez." She looked around the class and saw the addition to the desk in the second row which was nearer to the window. She smiled in a friendly way, waiting for me to reply. Every pair of eyes were looking in my direction, I looked up and then stood up.

"Ok, so I'm Yvonne and I've recently moved here to California. I used to live in England. And I'm half Spanish too. I hope all that clears up for you gits." I smiled my rare, white smile and winked at the class. Some rolled their eyes whilst others just looked through my sheer shirt.

The teacher sat me down and said "Oh! British! I love British people! Thank you, Yvonne for that unexpected introduction. Sit down." I blushed and just continued with my drawing. The teacher called for registration, or as Americans say it 'roll call' until a sudden burst of the door made me flinch. Two tall figures entered the room. I didn't seem to care who it was as long as nobody sat down next to me. A deep voice wafted through the air.

"I'm sorry, Miss Watson. Won't happen again."

Miss Watson sighed and said, "Make sure it won't. You're late for the third time this week. Please sit down."

The two boys nodded and rushed to their seats. There was sudden warmth next to me and I looked up to see a very handsome and blonde boy next to me. He also seemed to be surprised but just focused on the teacher's notices. I just continued my drawing.

And then I was interrupted by panic filled chatter and a couple of screams. I looked up and on the floor there were masses of sheets of paper flying around like feathers. There was no teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! I hope you like it and please do REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone or the other books that Mr Grant has written. I only own Yvonne. **

**Watch out for language! :D**

Chapter 2:

I looked around the classroom, realising that something was wrong. As were the other 29 students who were probably thinking the same thing. I tapped on the recent, wet and warm shoulder next to me. His beautiful handsome face looked down at me worriedly.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the heck the teacher went? Is this a normal thing that happens in the school?" I spoke with confidence over the panicky chatter.

He stared at me, especially at me shirt but then dragged his attention to my brownish caramel coloured eyes. He smiled reassuringly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea and this has never happened before. Hey, I heard we got a new student here. I saw you at the beach. I'm Sam." His perfect Californian accent rolled off his tongue. I blushed at the memory of him winking at me on the beach. He had damp brown hair that had strands of blonde in it that shone in the sunlight. It had a sort of loose curl texture that ended to the middle of his neck and had that cute curl ending the length of his hair. He had gorgeous swimming pool eyes and a tanned body. It definitely looked natural enough and he was a few inches taller than me; he wore a simple dark blue cotton shirt with khaki shorts and wore black Converse with no socks.

I wasn't too caught up in this boy. Yes, he was hot. But definitely not my type. I may feel fluttery when a guy likes me and gives affectionate signs that they like me, for example when Sam gave me a wink at the beach. But this does not mean that I like them, it may be because of my damned teenaged hormones reacting but who knows? Maybe I like him and he may be an awesome guy to hang out with as friends. But this moment isn't a time to talk about boys.

I realized I was dazing off into his concocting blue eyes. He looked puzzled and painted on a small hint of a smile, as if he knew what I was thinking. I snapped out of the hypnotizing affect that was controlling me and returned to planet Earth.

"I'm Yvonne. You missed the introduction but thanks for the input anyway, Sam. Now, what the hell do we do now?" I replied.

He smiled and then returned to his anxious expression. "Um… I guess we could-"Sam was rudely interrupted by the boy he entered with when he arrived late. He looked quite similar to Sam with facial features but he had brown, damp hair like mine when I got out of the shower, he also was a head taller than Sam and wore quite unusual clothing. He could be hot if he didn't wear those clothes but I honestly don't care what people wore these days.

Sam turned his back to me and spoke to him and I got out my mobile phone and tried to dial my mother's speed dial. Nothing apart from annoying beeps. I checked on my father's speed dial. Again, nothing that would be useful to me. I started getting worried and fiddled with my black loop earring. A nervous habit that stuck with me back when I first arrived in England. I called home and again there was nothing. I double checked every single app that was on my phone. There was no Internet access, no signal, no Mail access, no iTunes access, or anything. I shut the phone angrily and slammed it on the desk. I placed my hands over my head, my elbows leaning on the table and I breathed in short gasps. There has to be someone. I don't want my parents gone. They may be awkward to hang with but please, not my parents.

When I started inhaling deep breaths, I looked at the door, hoping and begging that the teacher will just enter the classroom and say that it was all a little prank and they would get back to calling out the notices. But no-one entered and no-one dared to open the door. The classroom was filled with sobs and chatter. There were many who were enjoying the time off. There were many who were relieving and throwing paper aeroplanes around and hooting about shouts that no-one cared to stop them. No-one was sitting by themselves just thinking, mourning or not making direct contact to others. No-one, except me. But wait, this school was an all-aged school, right? So there probably were little kiddies running about, not thinking what they were doing; so somebody needed a leader to smooth things out, right? I straightened my back and stood up hastily. Nobody paid attention. I tapped on Sam's built shoulder and I pointed at the boy he was talking to.

"You two. We need to check on the small ones. They're probably running around without thinking what they're doing. We can't just sit here like slacking fucks here. Come on." I put my hands on my hips. They both exchanged looks and looked at me with smirks and raised eyebrows.

The boy with the brown hair and Sam's surfing buddy said with a slick and deep voice,

"How can you say no to a hot chick like you?" I stood their blushing angrily because I didn't want to like them yet they were both so oddly attracting. They both chuckled and began to stand up to join me.

"I'll join you! I'm coming with."

We all turned around to see an olive tanned skinned boy who was slightly shorter than the two boys but he was an inch taller than me and he had chocolate brown curly hair and a friendly and cheeky smile and warm brown eyes that shone in the light. He looked built despite his short body and you could only see some muscle bulge out of his long sleeved shirt.

I smirked and said, "This just proves that you eavesdropped." He shrugged and looked innocent. He stuck out a hand and I shook it.

"I'm Yvonne. Let's get going." He smiled warmly and said, "I'm Ed-"

The Mexican looking boy was interrupted by a sudden burst of an open door. I looked in that direction and saw a person with shoulder-length blonde hair that was so blonde it almost looked white and she had piercing and challenging blue eyes. She was definitely pretty and was standing proud in the classroom with confidence. All eyes were on her and she spoke without hesitation. Her voice was high and smooth.

"Is your teacher here? Because my teacher has just completely disappeared along with the rest of my class."

The whole class just shook our heads as if to say no and everyone just continued with whatever they were doing. She was just about to leave until unexpectedly I said,

"Actually, we were just about to leave to see the other classes to see if they're okay. Care to join us?"

I swiftly moved to the door with the boys behind me and I didn't bother to wait for her reply so I just moved out in to the corridor. There were many students outside in the corridor just wandering around, floating above the clouds. They looked lost and helpless and seemed to be either crying with girls clinging onto each other, boys in their crowd group just chatting or looking lost. I and maybe the others behind me trying to catch up with me were pushing the people and obstacles in my way. I found a class with a colourful label named 'Kindergarten' on the front classroom door. I opened the door and saw small children looking happy or sad or just helpless. They were still playing with their baby scissors, attempting to cut up their own hair or just drawing. Out of nowhere, a small girl in brown pigtails tugged on the hem of my shirt and I looked down at bright brown eyes and the tiny pink mouth said,

"'scuse me, Miss. Our teacher's gone. We can't find her!"

I nodded with a stern and serious expression on my face. I never was good with kids. I heard male pants behind me and there were the boys and unsurprisingly, there was the Blondie.

"Our teacher has gone too. Don't worry. Just go outside with everyone else. Follow everyone. I'll make sure you guys are okay. Hold each other's hands in case you get lost."

The girl nodded, turned away and clasped another girl's hand and walked outside the door where everyone else was. A couple of other children followed them.

I pointed at the Mexican guy whom I didn't get his name, he was a pretty friendly dude, and he could probably do kids.

"Mexican Guy, we need these kids to go outside and make sure they're safe. Check the nursery too but leave them there. I need to give proper advice because what I just gave to the little girl was the worst advice any parent could give." He nodded, wanted to speak but obeyed his order and turned to the children, gesturing and giving encouraging and fake orders to them, telling them that it was okay and it's just a drill.

I fiddled with my earring again, looking worried. There was a reassuring and friendly hand placed on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Sam with a stern but warm gleam to his eyes; I smiled and looked at the group I somehow formed, Sam, the weirdly clothed guy and the Blondie. Blondie smirked and met my eyes with her cold blue ones.

"You know, Mexican Guy, has an actual name." she said coldly.

I replied with an extra amount of iciness to it. "I know but unfortunately, _someone_ opened the door at the same time I was greeting Mexican Boy. Don't get cocky, Blondie." I added extra emphasise to her nickname. She narrowed her eyes.

"I have a name too, it's-"

I interrupted her, "What is it then? The 'Return of the Flaxen Haired Bitch'? Or how about 'Ice Queen' or is the 'Platinum Slut'? How about it then?"

The two boys looked at me flabbergasted and their mouths open. Soon the silence broke when the bell rang. It was like a foreign thing to everyone, as everyone outside and inside flinched. We had no other ideas of what to do. Soon, Edilio sent all the children out and we followed them outside the front of the school.

I had no idea what to do next.

**I hoped you like that! Sorry the ending was rushed, I didn't have time after but I promise there will be more words on the next chapter! X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so for once I don't have anything to say. Enjoy Chapter 3! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone or any other books the brilliant Mr Grant made. I only own Yvonne.**

**Watch out for language if there is any.**

Chapter 3:

It was a horrifying sight. There mostly was chatter but that chatter was muffled, unheard and yet it was still scarily loud. I didn't know what to do except watch girls cry their eyes out, watch boys raiding the nearest and local sweet shops. I wasn't one of the girls crying. I was the one standing with my hands on my curved hips and an anxious look upon my face. I didn't know why I wanted control from the minute the teacher 'poofed'. I guess from all those years I have been stuck alone at school with no attention whatsoever. Even my teachers didn't give a shit about me. The girl from my school who moved to Spain was always there for me. We were both outcasts and that was also one reason we connected. It was like she understood and she did. She moved, sending me postcards from the first few weeks. She said she didn't want to write to me anymore because she is now too busy with her all-new Spanish friends. She's a whole other girl now. She never wrote back.

A tap on my shoulder. It was warm to the touch on my quivering and bare skin. I swivelled round to see a boy with brown hair and who oddly looked attractive with such ridiculous clothing. I painted on a fake but friendly smile and he returned with a one-sided and sheepish smile. His deep voice ringed but was kept low.

"Um…Yvonne right? Sam and Astrid want to go check the main offices. Oh, and the wetback is here as well." He scowled at the nickname 'wetback' which was probably referring to the Mexican boy I gave orders to. The nickname affected me too because now my fake smile turned to an angry frown. I narrowed my eyes.

"It's Yvonne. I will go but don't go around calling people wetback because I'm Spanish too and that is just really racist. I _hate _racist guys." I flicked my hair and shoved him in the shoulder as I walked past him towards Sam and Astrid who were talking frantically. Astrid the Genius was looking worried, sweat was beading down her forehead and her eyes darted left and right and looked very paranoid about something. For a moment, I felt sorry for her and regretted that I called her very mean nicknames and then I remembered how she curled her lips to a smirk and put on her stupid challenging face. I hated those who thought they were so much better than others.

I clapped my hands to grab both attentions.

"I hear that some people are gonna go off to the town's plaza which I have no idea where it is. The fucking racist who is supposedly your friend, Sam, told me to meet you two and look around the school and main office. Shall we?" I gestured towards the front entrance as if it was an act a magician put up.

Sam had a blank expression and nodded but cringed when I said his friend's name like that. Astrid looked the same when I came over; anxious and paranoid. I nodded and started to move forward but I was stopped when Astrid pulled an index finger up to stop me. I waited for her to speak. Her voice was still intact despite her body language.

"Actually, I have an autistic little brother and he was with my dad this morning. Me, Sam and Quinn are willing to find him. He's my brother and I need to look after him. We're leaving right now. You can come if you want but I highly doubt that."

She smirked at the last bit but I ignored and I understood. I replied,

"I understand when a member of family is in need of help. You can go but I'm not going. Yeah, sure, I hate your guts but you can go. A brother, especially a disabled one, should have a big sister with them. At least it's a few less people I need to take care of."

Astrid and Sam stood there astonished but they nodded in agreement and continued talking to one another. I didn't realise who spoke until I looked to my left and saw that racist, Quinn. He looked at me with hatred in his eyes but also a gleam of hope.

"What makes you think that you are the leader of this wreck? Nobody even knows you and you take this as if it's your responsibility. Dude, you haven't even introduced yourself yet. Take a hike." He looked proud of himself but then saw the hurt and anger in my chocolate and caramel coloured eyes.

"Fuck you, Quinn. Look around, idiot. Everyone's either running around like savages or crying their eyes out. It looks to me as if nobody is going to bother with all that responsibility and shit. It's as if I'm the one bothered by all this apart from the sluts crying for no reason over there," I pointed to a crowd of girls sitting on the lush and freshly cut grass, "there's an excellent reason why I'm being like this. Just go find your brother, Astrid the Genius. I don't need your fucking help in rounding these stupid sheep."

I rudely waved them off and they slowly walked off onto the highway and I stomped to the crowds of kids either sitting or standing outside the front of the school. I shouted, I screamed, I attempted to whistle but nothing seemed to get me their attention. I was helpless and was attempting another whistle and there it was! A fully blown whistle coming from my mouth. But this whistle didn't sound like mine and I looked around and seeing that Mexican dude. I smiled properly and he winked at me as a 'you're welcome' but seeing this gave me flutters in my stomach and I blushed and he chuckled softly. Soon everyone had looked at me either annoyed or just blankly. It was silence apart from cars beeping and shop alarms blaring. Mexican guy made a silent gesture for me to go on with my stupid speech.

"Okay, so I'm Yvonne and I just recently arrived at the school today. I have no idea how this happened with all people over the age of 15 has disappeared. Everything has crashed and burnt and that's because we're not acting like civilised children but stupid and damned savages. You girls need to get used to the fact that you need to survive on your own and you boys need to understand not to go spreading random chaos and shit around. Stop and just go to the so-called town plaza where everyone said to meet. Apparently it's the safest place where everyone can calm down. Grab your siblings and such and just go there."

I blushed at the stupid speech I gave there that wasn't even planned but just bubbled out of my mouth. I thought it was stupid, stupid, stupid. Mexican guy planted a hand softly on my back and led me silently out to go to the plaza. Silence was following us until we were out of the school gates and we heard sounds of cheers and running to catch up with us. I was glad that they listened to me and that I was in hope that we will all survive together. Apart from stupid Astrid and maybe Quinn.

**.:GONE:.**

It has been a three days since Sam, Astrid and Quinn left to find Astrid's little brother. Everyone was at the plaza. Everything was calm and collected apart from a couple of raids into sweet shops from 11 year old boys but that was okay. So far many people had listened to me. Mary Terrafino, bless her heart, had agreed and was willing to put herself at risk with her brother and take care of the little kids at the nursery. When she said she needed nappies and such, I helped her find what she needed. We both went together and found things by bombarding into abandoned houses and we raided the kitchen cupboards of each house that we could find. She was satisfied and I was happy I made a new friend since back in England. I checked my house and I couldn't find my parents. I did cry but I had a comforting hand placed on my back by Edilio, my hero. We were friends. Just friends. Which I liked, I didn't want to go out with him because I like it when we are friends.

Nobody died until there was a sudden fire in an apartment on the second floor near the plaza. This happened on the first day of the 'poof' and when Sam left. I didn't know what to do. There was no one willing to put themselves at risk and I would've been like that too. We left the fire until there was a sudden cry of a little girl's voice in the house. I know I'm not good with little kids but I love them and I do care for them. My heart instantly dropped when she said 'Mommy!' and I saved her. She died though. I didn't know what to do. I thought I killed her. I daren't touch that body since I left her there on the pavement near the apartments. I did gratefully place a blue and dirty blanket over her body but nobody went near her. That was when everyone started getting serious about this anomaly. I didn't tell anyone what I saw in the apartment because people might think of me as crazy or just making it up. I didn't tell anyone that the girl had powers to shoot lava out of her hands and I didn't tell anyone that I had a power with water and ice and that I killed her by accident.

Howard, the boy who harassed me before I even entered the school gates, and Orc were hanging about, drinking booze and smoking weird kinds of drugs with their mates that nobody went near them. I was bored and sitting with Edilio on the grass outside the plaza. We were alone and it was roughly 2 in the morning with everyone inside sleeping. We were lying down face up gazing at the stars which were an illusion to my eyes as they faded in and out at times. It was silence until Edilio spoke up.

"Yvonne, do you like me? Like really like me?" I was puzzled by this question but then out of the corner of my eye I saw Edilio blush a rosy pink and I knew what he was talking about.

"Edilio, I love you as a best guy friend. You are…not my brother…but my best friend that I never had. I've never thought us as a couple to be honest," I wasn't being honest, I've thought about this most of my free time, "you are a hot guy and we both speak Spanish of course but…" this time I blushed and turned my back away from his mysterious face. I left it there. Behind me were rustling movements and I felt a warm hand on my arm, it travelled down to my hand slowly and he entwined his fingers round mine. I felt warm and secured and just plain sexy if I'm honest. He brought me back in my original position with my face next to his, the grass was tickling my nose and I giggled. He chuckled deeply and we somehow became closer. We were both breathing in short gasps and he kissed me. I was surprised but I did not push him or stop him but I kissed him back. I'm not supposed to. I shouldn't but I wasn't in control. My body was. My thoughts were mushed and confused. I didn't know what to think. My hand travelled to the hem of his shirt and I played and sunk my hand beneath his shirt, my cold hand playing at his tanned body, he moaned. _He's perfect. Keep him._ The devil on my left was taunting me, telling me bad and dirty things. In my heart I knew I should pull away. He's not my kind of guy. He's not my type but he's still my best friend. We kissed for who knows how long until I pulled away quickly, both of us were breathing in deeply and taking in the texture of our lips after that. I felt my lip and it was warm and tingly.

I sat up on the grass. Tears were pricking in my eyes, waiting to be let out but I fought them back. It was my first kiss. And I shared it with a guy who shouldn't have let me. He sat up slowly and looked at me and waited patiently. He tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help himself to smile pleasingly. I regained my control and smirked like I should've done but then I was angry all of a sudden.

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath and then loudly with a hint of sadness, I snapped, "Why'd you kiss me? I didn't want that."

He took his time. I could see wheels rolling in his head. Finally, he answered, "Because I love you. Since you first entered the classroom I fell in love." He said this softly with passion. Then he regained his smirk and added, "Don't forget. _You_ are the one who felt my amazing abs in the first place. Admit it. You liked that, right?"

I blushed rosy red and couldn't help to smile effortlessly. He smiled his flawless smile. I pushed lightly on his chest, he laughed and I said, "Shut up. You kissed me first," I turned serious, "Can we not forget this? I love you, Edilio but you aren't my dream guy. Trust me, you are stupidly sexy but I can't live with my best friend as my boyfriend. Know what I'm saying?" He nodded in understanding and bit his lip, still feeling the sensation of our kiss. This definitely didn't feel like forgetting the whole boyfriend thing. We stood up and brushed the dirt and grass that was remaining on our bodies. We didn't know how else to depart without saying goodbye so I playfully punched his shoulder and said, "See you, dude." I left but Edilio suddenly clung on to my wrist, I looked at him, ready to say something snarky until firm lips pressed on to my soft ones. It may have lasted a few seconds but it felt longer to me. He let go and smiled, he said. "See you, buddy…" he winked at me and went back into the plaza. I stood there, stock still. I didn't realise for how long but enough to realise I slept through the entire night back on the same spot I was in.

**.:GONE:.**

I woke up with a pain in my neck and back. I was also woken up to see a snoring Sam, a sleeping beauty that was Astrid and a messy Quinn snoring very loudly next to Sam's side. I was on the grass and I also saw a very pretty and platinum blonde boy sitting beside Astrid, cross-legged and playing a Game-Boy, rocking back and forth as he viciously and quickly pressed the buttons on the toy. His blue eyes were fixed on the screen. He looked autistic and he had those features that Astrid had. Astrid's little autistic brother.

I yawned and stretched my arms into the sky. I found my iPod and earphones stuck in Sam's ears. I pulled them out angrily out of his ears which woke him up. He sat up abruptly and looked at me with a panic-stricken face but when he saw my face he relaxed and blew out a puff of air. His eyes were sleepy and his cute blonde hair was in a bed head stage. I looked around me and saw a bunch of kids facing backwards towards us and I heard a guy's voice ring and echo in the atmosphere. I stood up abruptly and stood on my tiptoes seeing a guy in a uniform with a posse behind him with the same uniforms as him. I was agitated and I didn't like how everyone was paying attention to him and not me. Everyone trusted me with everything now. When someone had a problem they came to me. This guy was in control now. I marched and pushed people out the way towards the uniformed idiot. My hair was a mess with leaves and grass poking out of it, my clothes was probably out of place and I had my fists on my curved hips with a smirk pushed across my face.

I looked at him with hatred in my eyes. He wore a white buttoned shirt with a red and gold striped tie neatly up his collar. His dark brown hair was combed back without a hair out of place. He had a dirty red coloured blazer over his shirt with a school's crest sewed on his breast pocket which said 'Coates Academy'. He wore crisply ironed grey trousers with black shoes and once he saw me he stood surprised. His eyes were plain and brown but they were secretive and challenging. He was handsome, hot even, but he had too much control over these kids.

Behind him were two other people. There was a girl with proudly given goddess-like looks. She had straight brown hair that went down to her waist and she had bangs that covered only partly the right side of her eye. She also had competitive brown eyes but they were not secretive. She wore similar uniform but her grey pencil skirt was up way too high and she wore white ankle socks with black shoes. She stood proudly and she looked like she was born to smirk. She looked like me in a way.

There was also a crazy-haired dirty blonde haired boy who had glasses that didn't fit him very well as he occasionally pulled his glasses back up. He wore the same uniform as the boy with secretive eyes but he did not look up once from his PDA. He was tapping wildly around the useless touch screen thing.

I looked at the way they presented themselves and I combed my hair quickly, removing the knots, with my fingers. During this time a boy had come out of the black Jeep that probably was theirs. They boy had messy and dirty blonde hair that sort of looked like Sam's hair and he wore the same uniform apart from the fact that two of his shirt buttons were popped open revealing his chest and a tie messily slung round the collar without it tied up. His blazer was normal apart from the pulled sleeves that were tightly squeezed up to his elbows. His arms were crossed and you could see his biceps bulging out of the clothing. He wore the grey trousers as usual and Converse. He also had a deadly weapon slung over his belt. It was a gun.

Oh God, when I looked at this dude, my heart was pounding out of my chest because when I saw his face, he had a deadly smile that was shark-like. He had grey stormy and sadistic eyes that were narrowed. He was fucking HOT! Bam! I said it. I'm in love with a shark dude! This was my dream guy that I've been talking about.

At the moment, he just stepped out of the car and looked annoyed. He had a beautiful and seductive deep voice.

"Fuck, Caine. Do I really have to come out and see these fucking townies? Please. I have better things to do in my life. I-" His eyes were darting everywhere and suddenly his grey eyes were boring into mine and he looked down my body. He slowly smiled and said lowly…

"Well, hello there. Don't we have a pretty one? I'm going to have fun with you." He said this very seductively that it made me giggle in the inside but on the outside I was pissed. The audience behind me wolf-whistled and sniggered. I blushed but ignored it.

"Listen, faggots. I'm in charge here. Whatever shitty speech you're giving, forget it. I'm the leader in here and you will listen to me. These kids have no-one except me. They trust me and they know I'm a…saviour in a way? Just fuck off, please. We don't need help from you."

The audience and kids cheered behind me but the kid nearest to me touched my arm and said, "They're from Coates. You better listen to them…"

The boy with the secretive eyes kept silent and the shark boy smiled and looked at my chest.

"Sweetheart, look down, see that? Pull it up or keep it down for me." He winked at me and I instantly pushed the shirt back up which was low down, revealing my bra. I narrowed my eyes at him. He plastered on a fake smile. The boy with brown eyes finally looked comfortable and said,

"I'm Caine. I'm sorry for the disruption of Drake here but as your townie kid there said, we are from Coates Academy, the place for the troubled. As you see here, I know when there's trouble around and it looks as if you're handling the responsibility all on your own. I'm just saying; we're here to help. Including Drake." He smiled, I couldn't tell if he was serious or if this was all an act

I looked at them suspiciously and turned to the audience behind me.

"Guys, why don't you eat something or do something useful in your time? I'm gonna have a talk with the troubled if you don't mind?" the crowd nodded and shrugged and stalked off. I smiled after them but turned to the Coates kids.

"Shall we go to the mayor's office and have a nice teatime chat? It's a British thing." I said drily. They shrugged and entered into the office. Once we entered, I said,

"Okay then. I've seen that stupid look in your eyes and something is up. So spill the beans." I waited until the girl replied.

"Ok, so you are obviously so smart and pretty and we trust you ever so much," she said this drily and she walked towards me, "but all of us apart from Shark Bait over there, have a power. I can gauge other people's powers just by the touch of a hand, Caine has telekinesis and Drake's a sadistic idiot who goes after British girls like you." I furrowed my brow and spoke in my defence.

"That's utterly ridiculous! You can't have powers! And I'm an only girl and not all Brit girls are whores. I'm not. I'm a fucking Green Day fan and I'm badass and all that shit and fuck. Drake there can fuck as many American bitches as he likes. Hmm…How many American bitches are in this room? Ding! One and that is Princess over here." I was becoming hysterical. I didn't want to believe it but it is true. From the day when I rescued the girl, I knew it was true.

I sighed and held out my hand.

"Go on. Gauge me." She took my hand and looked at me suspiciously. I saw her close her eyes and let go of my hand. She turned to Caine who was standing there rocking back and forth softly and he was biting away at his thumb. "Three bars."

**Ok, so I hope you liked that long one! Oooh! Some action with Edilio. Who is Yvonne going to choose? :D**

**Love you! As friends guys and please REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. So I haven't posted a new chapter in this story for a while so I thought, this could get interesting. Two more reviews from NotebookNinja! You are such an adorable person! Seriously, you really are! And thank you ever so much for the comments, they really mean a lot to me. **

**Now, these are my sincere apologies and I'm sorry for anyone who may be expecting something else here but in Chapter 3, I wrote that Yvonne had a power with water and ice. I want to change that because I believe it's being used way too many times so I'm going to use a different power. So what I'm trying to say here is that I'm changing her power and I'm deeply sorry for those expecting something else!**

**Okay, that's enough of my ranting. On with the story! RRE! (Read, Review and Enjoy! :D)**

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah you know that I don't own the magnificent Michael Grant's books. Isn't that obvious?**

Chapter 4:

"Say what now?" I had a surprised voice coming from me. Everything seemed to change around me. I felt as if I've been exposed to something so dark. They knew I had a crazy power? And they strangely had one too? Whoa, did not see that coming.

"Okay, tough girl, spill it. What do you have?" This came from the goddess, Diana. I narrowed my eyes at her with a sneering look on my face.

"Do you expect me to practise a power that may cause destruction to the world? It's as if I'm crazy. And I've only just realised what I had just three days ago! I…I killed a girl from it…" There was silence and then surprisingly (and annoyingly) Shark-dude in the corner gave a barking laugh. I positioned my narrowing eyes to Drake. I opened my mouth to speak but Drake held up a hand, still laughing.

"Whoa, wait. So, you killed a girl? Oh, shit! Ha! I hurt people every day. And also, you think you're power would cause destruction? I mean, look at Diana!" It was Diana's turn to glare at Drake with bright brown eyes.

"For your information, Drake, as I recalled, you _hurt _others. We've been with you since you came to Coates and I've never seen you kill a person before. Yvonne has so I don't know what you're boasting about. It's not a good thing to kill people but those rules obviously don't apply that on you." She quickly travelled her eyes down his body and smirked, "Besides, my power may be indestructible in a way to physically hurt others but it encourages people like Caine to hurt and possibly kill other people. That also includes increasing his ego."

She flicked her hair away from Drake and I slowly smiled from her sudden outburst. Drake had stopped laughing and also gave her the cold eyes at Diana. Caine just realised what Diana said and without touching her he grabbed her waist, Diana just sighed with an annoyed expression on her face. She was whirled round to face Caine and he said,

"Hey! I do not have a huge ego, Diana. So shut the hell up." Caine looked at Drake, "And Diana's right Drake, she made me a monster, and don't you know it." He let go of Diana and turned to face me,

"Yvonne, it's easy. I honestly don't care what you do with your power as long as it's not against me. I found out my power by thinking of something that makes you angry, and there you go, your power is revealed."

Diana crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Caine. She caught my eye and slowly smiled; I gave a small smile but hid it and immediately returned to a poker face. Despite her snarky flaws, she was like me in a way. She knew how to return an insult at Drake. It was funny to see them both fight, he would be laughing his head off and Diana would be complaining and insulting him and then he would stop completely. Deep down, Drake was still my soul mate. Cheesy, yes, I know. He was some sexy badass and he just made my stomach turn over and go round and just by the look of him makes me jump in excitement. But Diana was a funny kind of girl and I knew we would somehow become friends.

I was back on Earth and concentrating on something that made me angry in the past. What, what, WHAT?! My eyes were tightly shut and I moved back and forth slowly, racking my brain for something angry. Memories flooded and rushed into my head. My brother? My father? My mother? The fact that my mother made me wear such stupid clothes? The fact that my brother was a dick and I almost killed him for it? Or the fact that my father abused my mother found another woman and stole my mother's life savings and flew to Australia? Those memories played repeatedly over and over again like I was hitting the replay button in my mind. Those sights that filled me with white-hot fury.

I could sense the others gasping and murmuring as my face turned bright red, my face twisted into anger and my hands burning grey smoke coming from it. My legs were spread apart, my arms at the side, also spread apart and my head low on the ground. I was breathing heavily and I could feel a wash of fresh and pure water swirl around me, I could hear thunderstorms and lightning booming into my eardrums, I could hear monsoon rain drumming on the wooden oak flooring, I could feel sum rays hitting my face, giving a warm impact, I could feel the chilliness of snowstorms also hitting my face occasionally.

I was afraid to open my eyes, afraid to see what I created. But slowly and carefully my eyes automatically fluttered open and in the room was so many different weathers that I mentioned. There was a small sun beaming above us all. I could see one white cloud wafting above us that was like mist. I could see another cloud of a normal light grey cloud producing small spitting rain. I could see another cloud that was producing monsoon like rain over my head and monsoon rain dropped on my head, as if I just stepped into an Indian monsoon shower. There was also lightning occasionally coming in and creating thunderous bangs. There was also a small white cloud producing snowflakes and moving around the room casually. There were breezes and winds that whipped my hair in addition to the rain.

I began laughing but the people in the room were scared. Diana was hiding behind the mayor's desk. Drake was under a sofa and Caine was in awe and fascination and was directly beneath the sun. I laughed darkly, having no idea what came over me to have such ability to do so. But I felt so overpowering, as if I could control the world. My laughter lost my concentration and it stopped suddenly. Everything was gone but I continued laughing. It was the most beautiful and mesmerising thing I've ever seen! And I was the one to control it.

There was silence and I was dripping wet. You could just hear pattering footsteps from puddles. My dark hair was matted to my dripping face. My clothes were soaked and you could see my bra very clearly, my jeans were also wet and my Converse gave squeaks when I stepped. It was very uncomfortable.

_Hmm… _I thought. I wavered my hands down to my toes in front of me and wind whooshed in and dried my body in seconds. I could feel the adrenaline rush rising up as if I were riding on a really high rollercoaster. I was dry.

"Whoa! Did you guys SEE that!? I had no idea I had it in me…Did you? Oh my God! I am so practising on my power from now on!"

Drake and Diana emerged and Caine was looking at me in awe. They all exchanged looks and nodded at me. Drake had a very sly and sexy shark smile on and winked at me. I rolled my eyes but inside I was dancing.

Caine spoke for the first time, "You're joining us so meet us in the church in half an hour. Gather everyone and tell them to go there. Cool." He was still taking in the idea that I had a power and so he sighed shakily and went out the door.

Leaving us with Drake and Diana. Diana came up to me and shook my shoulders. "Jesus Christ! You have atmokinesis! Can you believe that?" she smiled, it wasn't snarky or sarcastic but it was friendly and awestruck. She held out a fist and I slammed it against it with mine, I smiled. "Awesome." She left the room and hurried after Caine. Drake stood there uncomfortable, trying to bring out words but had no idea how. It was fucking adorable. He ran his hand through his perfect hair and said.

"That was cool, I guess." He returned to his sarcastic smile and steely gaze and said, "Just make sure you don't do that again when I'm in a room, sweetheart. Okay?" He was closer when he was saying those words and was breathing warm and tingly breaths on my ear. His tongue rolled on 'sweetheart' making it sound seductive and almost desperate. But I didn't care. He kissed softly on my neck. Who knew that a guy who was so tough and mean could have such a gentle kiss? I was baffled by this and almost gave out a moan. He was toying with me, I knew but it was divine. Again, like Edilio's kisses, it was so wrong but so right. He began to travel down my neck. I almost let out a gasp of surprise. _Edilio…_

But I liked Drake, right? He wasn't a best friend, he was a crush. He was my dream guy. Edilio was my best friend in a way. But he kissed me and then there was that connection. I hadn't seen Edilio this morning. Guilt just shadowed my heart. What am I supposed to do?

I gently pushed Drake by his chest, he instantly thought of this the wrong way because this time he pushed his way onto my lips and he began to pry them open so he could slide his tongue in. I admit, he was a good kisser. I realised he pushed me harshly against a wall and was groping me. I let him roam my body but this is going too quick. How did we end up like this?

I pushed him harshly against his chest and flew out the room, tears streaming down my face. I don't want to be a whore. I'm not that kind of girl! And why am I crying? I'm a rebel and I'm cool. But did that matter now? Soon food and water will run out. Soon kids will go starving. Soon kids like me will start to break down and cry. The only thing to remember now is survival. I forgot about boys for the rest of the day, even when Drake and Edilio came looking for me.

**Oh! Quite a show! A lot went into that chapter. The relationship between Yvonne and Drake may be going fast for you but I promise that I have a plan in my head for the remaining of the story. **

**DRAKE FOREVER! 3 He's mine girls, so keep out. LOL, jokes. We can share him. :D**

**I hope you guys liked that! Oh and Atmokinesis is basically someone who can control weather. I may be writing more this week so stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I haven't written in a while and I would just like all of you to know that exams are over and now I definitely have time for writing. Now I got a review from 'Guest' saying that I should calm down on the whole 'I'm British' thing. I just want to apologise to everyone who reads my stories and likes them to know that I will try to tone it down a bit and I always try to follow some criticism from my reviewers including if they are rather rude reviews. I always worry quite a lot to make something perfect and I want to also get a bit out of my comfort zone. I don't ever give up on a story so I'll continue but if it really is bad to those reading, I will stop.**

**Ok, that's my rant over. Here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I totally own the Gone series! (Not really, just sarcasm) **

Chapter 5:

Drake's POV

Two days after I kissed Yvonne went passed quickly. I had sighed heavily and took off after Yvonne left. What came over me? I don't know. I'm not a guy who usually lusts after girls. The girl was pretty hot but it's going to ruin my 'reputation'. I'm sadistic so get over it. I enjoy people's pain so get over it. But this girl, Yvonne, is something I can't get over. She's…different. Different than any other girl I met. I've only had one girlfriend in my life and I screwed up that relationship. I ended up hurting her. Literally. And I enjoyed it.

I scoffed. That ex-girlfriend of mine deserved it. She was being a bitch in the first place anyway. I was strolling down Alameda Avenue. I heard mutters and occasionally, when there were crowds they would quickly scatter to the edges and clear a path for me. I strolled with slow swag, smiling and winking at people playfully along the way. Guys muttered angrily and scared and girls just stared at me, either with fright or anger or sometimes adoration. These winks and smiles from me weren't a casual thing to the townies. It was like a warning to them. Like "I'm being nice to you but you know what's coming next…" kind of vibe. I laughed at the thought and carried on strolling.

Maybe, what I did to Yvonne was too sudden. I didn't want to. I didn't need to. But my desires and lust came to the better of me. I pulled and nicked at her soft skin. And yet she didn't pull away. She wanted it and when she pushed at my chest, I knew she wanted to stop the madness and suddenness. But I didn't want to let go of her curvy and sexy body. It was straddling me and making me smile with ultimate pleasure. Her soft lips were pink and perfect and fitted against mine perfectly. It didn't matter if her teeth banged into mine, I just wanted her.

But then she really did push me too far in the chest and she ran out crying her face off. It made me angry and I felt a white-hot fury build up within me like when the other girl had pissed me off, I can't remember her name. She can't just move me away like that. The girl, I call my ex-girlfriend had never pushed me away from a make-out. She would try; I'd smirk beneath her lips and kiss her rougher. She would drop salty tears in our embrace but I would still be holding her. I would kiss angry kisses and pry her lips open and she would fall limp and I would smile my shark smile. A smile that I was gifted with. A smile that set off a warning. And then I went too far. Shirts and skirts were taken away and I almost did it but then I thought it would be fun if I scratched "Drake was here" on her stomach with a Swiss Army knife. I tied her up, set her down and let her writhe in pain as I slowly pierced the skin. She would scream and I would laugh. She would moan and beg as I would also kiss the stomach whilst writing. But Caine decided to pop in then. The damned hero wanted to make things better. He got the headmaster and Diana just smirked in the hallway. Mr Robbins would shout at me and take the 'poor' girl to the nurse. The so-called 'poor' girl seemed to enjoy that incident. But she shot me dagger eyes at me and I never spoke to her again.

That scene which I caused to her made me smile beneath my shaggy blonde hair. I laughed darkly. Blood dripping down her hips and the flesh was cut and jagged. I only managed to write my name. That would leave a scar. But the girl would remember what I did to her. The pain would be left from her stomach but in her mind it will remain. It will stay there and every time she saw me she gave the shivers, I smiled at her slyly and winked and she would run off to the library with her lunch in hand. I would laugh and I knew that for the rest of her life she would remember me from the scar I left her. She was my slave. I was her master.

But Yvonne was different. She was tough, badass and she was stubborn. I like that in a girl. If I did that same incident on her, I bet she would laugh and continue with life. But judging from the tears that spiked up in her caramelized eyes, I could tell she was hiding something. She enjoyed that sensation I gave her. The kisses on her neck and lips took her aback but she enjoyed them. I often sensed my hairs standing up on end and when I look back, Yvonne is staring at me with awe in her eyes and then she would immediately look away. She wants me. I want her. We were perfect. But why did she pull away?

Girls, I scoffed. No guy in their right mind would understand them. They were hormonal and just plain weird.

I could see faces of confusion and fright and I realised I had stopped walking and was just standing there thinking. The dick I am. They must think I was plotting something because on my face was also a smile that was deadly.

"What the fuck do you guys want? Am I literally all you think about?" I shouted, they flinched and I stormed off to the corner. I saw a crowd. Now this was something to look forward to. I walked over and I saw a girl on the floor with a deep dark red liquid pooling beside her head. She was panting like she ran a marathon and Sam held her arm, desperately trying to get her up to get bandaged. Sam caught my eye and stopped struggling. I could see Quinn staring at a large blob of a human and the Honduran guy fighting each other. The massive crowd that gathered were shouting encouragement and cries. I shook my head and smiled, disbelieving the sight in front of me. I chuckled to myself in which nobody heard.

"Nobody move" I said silkily without raising my voice. Unsurprisingly, the shouting stopped, the struggling and roars stopped and all eyes headed my direction. Captain Orc and Edilio still battled each other with Orc standing up with effort and kicking him in the stomach with his size 7 Nike shoes. This angered me as he didn't listen to my orders.

Sam the Surfer Man decided that now was the great time to help his friend who was battling Orc. I rolled my eyes and stomped forward, a path was cleared for me. I gripped on Orc's greasy brown hair and snapped his head back and I smashed my elbow in his face. These blows were accurate and smooth despite him weighing more than me. All the while I had a sadistic gleam in my eyes and a smile curling up my lips. Blood poured slowly down Orc's fat and flat nose as he roared in pain. This made me laugh. Orc had fallen to the concrete with his hands covering his nose, flinching every so often at the pain that hit him. I hit him again and said casually,

"Dude, which part of 'nobody move' did you not understand?" I told the kid named Chaz to hand me the metal baseball bat and I hit Orc again, and again, and again. All were swift and just plain beautiful to see. The crowd was silent as they watched. All eyes were at me in loathe but I didn't care. Some eyes were aimed at Orc, some at Quinn and mostly at me. Orc rolled on his back and moaned in agony. Ha! A fat blob just lying there battered.

I pushed the end of the bat at his throat and said,

"Dude, you really need to listen when I talk." I laughed and stepped back holding the bat on my shoulder. I pointed at the girl lying on the floor,

"What did she do?" Sam replied, "I think Orc hit her." I raised my eyebrow and looked at the blob on the floor, "Did you, Captain Orc?" Orc gave a small moan and looked at me in terror, I urged him on with a simple kick, "I-I-I saw Bette do some magic trick. I told her to stop!"

I returned my gaze back to Sam, "She got what she deserved." Honduras kid spoke up with courage despite him getting beat up, "No she didn't. It's not like Caine made the rules up so I don't see what the harm in doing a simple magic trick was going to do."

"Clearly, wetback, you haven't seen the rules yet." I tossed a sheet of paper that was scrunched up in my old blazer pocket. Sam caught it on the floor and put it in his hand, his eyes fixed on mine with suspicion. There were a few moments of silence until a female voice cut the silence. Yvonne had emerged from the crowding obstruction.

"Okay, you lot, what happened? Why is _Captain Orc_ on the floor?" She sneered and smirked at Orc's formal name, "And why is there a girl hurt here? Drake, did you do something?"

"Nope. Apart from beating up Orc, you mean." She raised an eyebrow and looked at Orc. Her caramelized eyes were cold and looked at me with an uncertain way. I could tell she was upset about something.

"Now, Drake, why did you beat up Orc?" She asked with mock. "He didn't listen to me, bitch, that's why. And the big lump over here hit the girl, not me." She put her hand over her heart and mockingly fainted, "That really hurt Drake. You know how much I really love you right?" What game was she playing? Whatever it was, she knows how to play it. I narrowed my eyes at her and I frowned and she laughed and turned to the audience, "Break it up you guys. Bette will be ok." She gestured them to leave and they scattered with mutters following away after them.

Yvonne looked at Orc in disgust and she said, "Orc, get the fuck up and tell me why you hit a girl. Girls are meant to be treated with respect you big fat lump. That is so low, even for you." I suppressed a laugh.

"Sam, Edilio, and Quinn could you please lift Bette to the fire station? Bandage her up and I'll be there in a minute." They nodded and left leaving her with me and Orc.

"Orc, you need to get yourself together, dude. Stand up and leave. I'll deal with you later."

She narrowed her eyes as he stood up and limped away with him glaring at me with hatred, his eyes narrowed and I gave him a knowing and know-it-all look. He stomped off.

"Look, Yvonne. Just because something happened between us doesn't mean you get to take charge and smirk like an idiot. I'm my own man and I want my own power. So whatever game you're playing, it needs to stop. I don't love you, just so you know." I started to speak low and husky and she stood there bored.

"For your information, Drake, you kissed me first. Admit the fact because you started it, you total dick. So technically, you have some love for me. I see it in your eyes and I'm not fooled. Second of all, I was trying not to create a huge fight between all of you especially when there were some little kids watching. Whatever you did to Orc is what you have been doing to a bunch of other kids in these 2 days. So stop before anyone else gets hurt." She was closer and we were lips inches apart with her whispering in my ear.

"This is the FAYZ, bitch. You need to know what goes on around here and little kids would get involved anyway. We don't know how the fuck long we're in this fucking barrier so kids might as well get some protection to defend them. And I don't love you! Heck, no."

"Are you sure, Merwin?" Her breasts were pressed against my chest with her lips so close to mine as her hot breath tickling me. Her game was becoming difficult. I couldn't act right. My insides fluttered and a shiver travelled up and down my spine along with my arm that she was softly stroking. It was humiliating the way she has so much seductive control over me. I could feel my trousers rising and I was blushing. No, I said firmly to myself, she won't control me.

"I'm sure, Gonzalez." A stepped away from her but we were still quite close. Her face was serious and straight. "Hm! I bet you can't take the challenge. I bet you never had a girlfriend do that to you before. Let me guess, I bet you never had a girlfriend."

"FYI, Gonzalez, I did have one girlfriend before. But I lost her so shut the fuck up and go to your Sammy boy." She laughed. I loved that laugh.

"Sam's not my 'boy'. I'm sorry for your loss, Merwin. Let's hope you find a girlfriend better than her." She said mockingly and she turned away and left swiftly. The girl's crazy. I smiled and walked away to stir up some trouble.

Edilio's POV

Bette had it worse. Her wound on her head bled continuously and she moaned a lot. It was swelling and some of the left side of her face slightly drooped but she could still function properly.

"Sam, for the sixteenth time, I'm okay, I don't need to stay here and rest, I've got a brother to take care of at home." She was desperate to get home but Sam understood, "Sorry, Sam. You can walk me home if you like." She smiled at Sam and he smiled back with concern. I had a stomach ache and my head hurt from the impact of Orc's large feet. But at the sight of Yvonne made me feel better. Her face was still intact and she was beautiful.

"Edilio, I'm sorry you had got beat up for me." Edilio smiled and said it was okay to Bette. Yvonne entered with a blast of open air at our faces.

"Bette! Are you ok, sweetie? Oh, that looks bad…" She looked at Bette with full concern and Bette nodded. "I'm okay, just got a headache." Yvonne nodded. She walked towards me as Bette and Sam were talking about something,

"She might just have internal bleeding in her brain. See how her left face droops slightly? It's not functioning correctly. The blow must have been really bad." She whispered to me. I and Quinn nodded and inspected her.

"Hey, you should be a doctor. You worked that out pretty quick." She shrugged and said, "My mum's a GP so she tells me stuff. I'm more artistic."

I nodded and Yvonne looked at me. Her eyes widened.

"Who the FUCK did that to you Edilio? Was it goddamn Orc or the dickhead Drake?" Soon all four of us looked at Yvonne.

"Yvonne, it's nothing, okay? Orc beat me up because I was defending Bette. Don't worry."

"Don't worry? You have a black eye! Let's get some ice." She dragged me over to the mini freezer and found a few blocks of ice and she placed it in a cloth she ripped out of her shirt. I could see some of black bra and Sam blushed along with Quinn. I scratched my head and let out a gasp as she stuck the bag of ice on my painful eye.

"Keep pressure on that, okay? Bette do you need ice too? Or would you like me to put on some pain relief cream?" she asked with concern. Bette just shook her head and stood up to get home, Sam held on to her arm as she limped slightly to the fire door.

"Thanks guys. You were all helpful." She smiled and Sam left with her.

There was some silence as I leaned on the counter with an ice pack on my eye and Quinn sat in a chair with his head in his hands. Yvonne stood there looking at both of us. A sudden clap of hands brought both of our attention.

"So…what's for dinner? I guess I could make something." She said with a smile curling up her lips.

"Quinn sat up and smirked, "We did have pasta but it's all mush now. Cheerio's?"

We both nodded and poured ourselves some. The milk was curdled and lumpy. "EWWW!" Me and Quinn pushed our bowls away from each other and Yvonne looked at both of us with a confused and laughable face.

"Guys, it's only milk." She took a spoonful and tried it, "See? It's not that bad. Soon, we won't have any other food left so better make most of it while it lasts." Quinn had a disgusted face whilst I sat there looking like she's crazy.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Quinn shrilled. Just at that point Sam came in and saw two bowls of Cheerio's. "Hey! Cheerio's!" He sat down immediately and without thinking he ate two massive spoonful's and threw up in the bowl.

"Aw! Sick! It's bitter and tastes of socks!"

"How would you know what socks taste like, brah?" Quinn said with a smirk painted across his face.

"I don't know…" Sam replied with a green face. Yvonne laughed. "You guys crack me up. Seriously! It's only milk!" Taunting all of us she happily gulped down the whole bowl by tipping it into her mouth. Crazy girl.

We all through disgusting gestures at she and she laughed even more, milk spraying out from her nose. She wiped it with her shirt which mostly had revealed all underneath. Quinn wolf-whistled and Yvonne immediately pushed it back down blushing a beetroot red.

Sam was also blushing and he gave a nice offer she couldn't refuse, "Eve, take my shirt. I'm wearing a vest underneath anyway." He took it off and handed it to Yvonne and she nodded as thanks and tried to find a room to change privately in. She couldn't find one.

"Uh…guys…there aren't any rooms…" We immediately turned our chairs around. You could still see from the mirror and window. She was facing backwards and she ripped her white and tattered shirt off revealing her naked from the waist up. Her black bra straps were thin and at the very wrong time Drake came in saying,

"Alright, faggots, there's a-"

Drake was speechless and blushed, turning around quickly after a quick glance at us.

"GUYS! Are you FUCKING looking through the MIRROR?! DRAKE! WRONG TIME! JESUS CHRIST!"

She quickly put on her shirt and sat down blushing even more. All of us were snickering and throwing hoots at her. She looked down and ignored the jeers.

"Anyway…after that very sexy stripping scene there," Drake raised his eyebrows at her at which she gave a shocked expression at him, "there's a meeting faggots so go."

We all sighed and left the building.

**There you go guys! I'm really tired now so I'm going to sleep. I did the last bit in a hurry and I thought it was funny so there you go! Hope you enjoyed that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! Well, I have got some time on my hands rather than no time at all so you'll be hearing from me at least once, twice and maybe even thrice a week. Mostly twice though. :D Here's a new chapter on this popular story. I'm all so glad you like it and I will be aiming for 30 chapters at least. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gone series and all those with sense will know that as I'm not the greatest writer in the world like Michael Grant. I'm joking, everyone has sense. I don't own any of Green Day's songs either. **

Chapter 6:

I'm so damn embarrassed. I can hear sniggers behind me from all the guys INCLUDING Drake which is just humiliating. I heard barking laughter that abruptly stopped when I looked behind me with so much hatred. I walk alone with guys behind me. God, where was my iPod? I would be listening to some good Green Day right now. Then I remembered my jeans pocket. I quickly reached to my front pocket and found my black iPod with simple white earphones wrapped neatly around it. The last time anyone had listened to my iPod was when Sam was lying on the ground next to me when he arrived back from the search of Little Pete. Strange though,

_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone…_

I softly nodded my head to the beat as it roamed loud in my head. An adrenaline rush rushed to me, making my toes feel tingly and my heart upbeat. The boys behind me were forgotten and all I could think about was my family. Boys. Who needed them? In my mind was just my family. It was home. This song reminded me of them.

_I walk this empty street. On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. When the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone…_

Why did I lie to myself about my family being perfect? It wasn't perfect. The only reason my mother burnt toast late in the morning was because she didn't want me to be in her house. My father moved here along with my family and worked earlier before I'm even awake because he didn't want me. The only reason nobody talked to me in my previous schools was because everyone thought I was a bad influence after the 'accident'. The only reason I don't have any siblings is because…

_I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me, 'til then I walk alone…_

I killed the only brother I had. I almost killed him. He died in the hospital after a week. And you know what? Everything awkward started then. Nobody cared about me. Everyone thought "The bitch killed her brother. Can you believe that?" That's all they thought about. That I'm guilty. But you know what? I enjoyed throwing my powers at him. I was really surprised that I had this power over him but what actually threw me off the wall was that I enjoyed overpowering him and the night he died is when I laughed six minutes straight about his death. I didn't feel any guilt or regret. I felt happy with him out of my life. I felt pleased and better.

_I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind. On the border line, of the edge and where I walk alone… Read between the lines, what's fucked up and everything's alright. Check my vital signs, to know I'm still alive and I walk alone…_

Why did I lie to myself about this though? Did I secretly feel guilty of what I did and just remind myself that everything was all right? I don't know. Everything's fucked up in my life including my love life with these damn hot guys behind me. I looked behind me and they all walked with Drake slightly parted from all of them, scowling. I wanted to part away from life in general.

I bet Drake didn't have to worry about his love life. He takes something and discards it anyway. Sam was different. He had Astrid. The way he looks at her is so obvious. But Sam was a good guy. He wanted everyone to be ok. But from the adoration in his eyes I could see that Sam loved Astrid.

Quinn, however, was slightly racist. He wore, used to since he didn't care about fashion anymore since THIS began, very strange clothing coming from his grandfather but beneath is his truly hot self hiding beneath it all. But I don't like racist guys and Quinn seems to fade away from his best friend and he looked lost…My music played on without me listening to the lyrics so I paused the thing and wrapped the wire neatly around the iPod and shoved it in my pocket.

Edilio was a whole other guy. He was a brave and amazing soldier. He knew what to do. He kept his personal business to himself in public and he wasn't bothered by any injuries. But Drake was my kind of guy. I see him and I feel different. My heart lightens up and he could be my solution to my life problems. He made my world. He completed me yet somehow Edilio also wanted to rule my world and now it's a battle between both. And they didn't even know it which makes it even more difficult for me.

We arrived at the plaza and a bunch of other kids were there too. Caine was on a bench trying to calm everyone down. There were chatters and cries and shouts and no-one seemed to pay attention to anyone. Edilio helped Caine like he helped me on the first day when I was trying to get everyone's attention by blowing his large and sharp whistle. I saw some people nearer to us cringe from the sudden impact of Edilio's whistle. That made me and Drake secretly smile. Drake was more like putting out the obvious by smiling scarily from ear to ear. He winked at me and pushed his way through the crowd and stood in front of Caine with his arms crossed. I rolled my eyes. Typical Drake standing guard for his leader. What a dog.

"Okay guys, simmer down. Now, we're running out of food from the shops and Mother Mary needs more supplies of food, diapers and such. So let's raid the abandoned, even the ones that are being used and take the food and supplies there. Split in to small groups, in fours or fives, I don't care and just go get stuff and put them in wheelbarrows or black bags. Okay?"

Some nodded others just walked away, uninterested. Caine sighed annoyingly and ran his hands deeply through his dark and lush hair. Then he opened his eyes and looked at the remaining of the group which was quite a lot of people in a way. "GO!" he shouted and everyone flinched and scuttled away in groups. Sam, Quinn and a Coates girl left, since she had a wheelbarrow in the first place.

I could see Caine jumping from the bench and he was talking to Diana, Drake and half a dozen of other Coates kids that looked my age and he was whispering. I caught a few murmurs,

"Go raid the houses too but bring back wills, birth certificates…need to know their birthdays…do this and I will…" I couldn't hear the rest. Edilio pulled on my sleeve and dragged me away to somewhere private.

"Edilio!" I whisper shouted, paranoid about being heard, "Did you hear what they said? They wanted wills and birth certificates for something about birthdays and such." Edilio wasn't looking at me but over my shoulder with a blank face. I snapped my fingers at his face and he just pointed behind me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and so I turned around angrily. Caine.

"Yvonne. I'm guessing you overheard our…talk. Would you like to join the group? I want you to raid too but just collect birth certificates and such. I would tell you why but not at," He looked at Edilio disgusted, "when Edilio is here." I heard Edilio scowl behind me and I narrowed my eyes at Caine.

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

"Drake. Drake is obviously mine of course and I don't want him to weaken as he's my best guard. He's sadistic if you didn't know." He said with casualness. I heard Edilio silently gasp. I blushed.

"I'm aware he's sadistic Caine. But what's in it for me, I'm not going to look at people's private stuff." I came up to his ear and whispered for Edilio not to hear. "And not in front of Edilio. He doesn't know about me and Drake yet. I'm in if you stop talking about it."

Caine nodded and he stalked off. He had a smile on his face as if to say, "I'm better that all of you!". Edilio pulled on my shoulder and he roughly pulled me to his face. His eye was still slightly purple from Orc's attack and he had an angry but very sad expression on his face. He held my face in his hand softly.

"How could you? Don't you know I like you?" I sighed and gently pried off Edilio.

"Edilio, I thought we went through this. I told you that you're not my guy and that you're my best friend, remember?" He shook his head and moved closer so that we were just lips centimetres apart.

"I don't care…" And with that he firmly pressed his lips on to mine with hot passion. I tried to push him off but his caressing movements made me limp. He moved in time with my lips as I did with his and soon he started to gently touch my hips and move his hands up and down them. "Edilio…no…" I whispered in between kisses. He just chuckled and continued. I felt his hard chest pressed closer to my breasts. I moaned and he moved his hands on my stomach and slowly moved his way to cup my breasts. I gasped and tried to move away. No, no, no. I don't want this happening at all. He's my best friend! But yet I was still in love with his gentle kisses that he planted everywhere on me. His mouth started softly kissing down my jawline and then gradually down his way to my throat.

I heard an "Ahem." And I pushed Edilio away so quickly and I saw Drake behind me. His eyes were filled with anger and hatred but I could see a very small hint of sadness. His perfect mouth was turned upside down and I saw Drake raise his hand. I didn't know what to do except stare into those once sadistic eyes that were now filled with anger and remorse. A horrible and stinging pain rushed into my cheek. I felt the blood rushing from the slap and my blood in my veins went ice cold. He slapped me. The guy I love slapped me. I could tell he loves me too from the hint of upset in his grey and stormy eyes and from the small and tiny tear running down his cheek. I didn't see his sadistic smile from my pain. I saw a tear which he viciously rubbed away with the back of his hand. He turned away simply and walked away from my horrible life. I turned to Edilio and saw guilt written on his face. I shook my head gently kissed the corner of his mouth and said, "That's the last kiss you'll feel from me, Edilio. The last kiss I'll ever kiss in my life. Just remember that we're just best friends." He didn't do anything apart from stare at me blankly.

I turned away. My life wasn't complete with anyone. I was just a loner. I walk alone to the daycare where hopefully, someone would look after me.

**There you guys go! I'm sorry if it was short. A little touchy and sad but Drake will still be in the story. Don't you worry. **

**I love all of you (as friends)!**

**~Goneismyfave1~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers! So here is chapter 7. I'm really happy that so far I've got 10 reviews (not counting the reviews I did myself) One or two were a bit rude and disappointing but I honestly don't mind at all. A few words of rudeness don't affect my needing to write more on this story. Thank you to all for the supportive comments. Those who are guests reading fanfiction, I suggest you should get an account because then I can PM you and write my thanks to you properly. You don't have to but I would like it if you did. :D Enjoy reading chapter 7. **

**Guys, I want to ask, should I add another guy to Yvonne's love life? I want to make this as complicated as possible for her. Maybe an OC or what about Sam or Quinn? Or maybe someone else in the series? Please help me! I'm getting serious writer's block here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Gone**_** or any of the series that the brilliant Michael Grant wrote. There may be some strong language.**

**Chapter 7:**

My head was a jigsaw puzzle, waiting to be put together correctly. Everything was out of place, pieces didn't mix in with each other and I ended up starting again. Ever since I came to Perdido Beach, California, my life has been disorganized. There have been numerous boys in my life, I've taken the responsibility of being leader of the group, Caine has been hiding in the mayor's office chewing on the cuticle of his thumb and I haven't seen Diana in ages. My decision to go to the day care was final and I met with Mother Mary taking care of a toddler. She beamed up at me and I returned the smiled sheepishly, I sat down next to her and the toddler who was now playing with used blocks of wood.

"So Mary, I didn't want to disturb you but I had nowhere else to go to. How are you then?" I asked first and she shrugged and looked at me.

"Life is stressful so far. Kids need formula, milk, diapers and so much food and entertainment. Diapers are a big problem so far though. I've been trying to potty train the kids but it's taking up a lot of time." She sighed shakily and I hesitantly patted her shoulder for comfort with a concerned look on my face, she smiled a tiny smile and then yawned.

"It's ok, Mary. Caine sent out groups of people to go raid houses and find stuff for the day care and stuff for the future that could be useful. And I think you might just need helpers so you can get more sleep." She nodded and stood up with knees popping from the impact of sitting down too long. I stood up with her and we found chairs to sit on. Mary carried a baby with her drinking a milk bottle and she occasionally bobbed him up and down to make him sleep. We sat there for a few minutes just watching the baby sleep. There were three helpers carrying infants or changing a diaper but most of the children were playing around with paints, brushes, and toys. So far, everything was calm.

The baby, named Jordan, finally fell asleep and Mary had put him to bed in the corner where bed sheets and pillows were piled. This place was peaceful but I know that eventually some baby was going to break down and then everything would be chaos. But other than looking into the future, I looked through the present. I still felt that prickly sensation of when Drake had hit me and I held my cheek gently.

A tap on my leg and I looked up seeing Mother Mary concerned face. "Eve, is there something bothering you? You can trust me you know…" She left it there and for a minute I had stayed silent. A tear sparked in my eye and that caused a small spasm from me fighting from it. The lump of sadness rose in my throat and I choked out three simple words,

"Drake hit me." Soon silent tears rolled down my still red cheek and Mary hugged me at that point. I let the salty tears rub away from our embrace and I buried my face in her shoulder. I didn't produce a sob but I was shaking and racking. We both stayed in the position and I finally let go of her. She rubbed my arm for comfort and we sat back down in our seats.

"Tell me everything; we're not going anywhere…" So I told her, I trusted her and I talked about the incident with Drake and Edilio. I told her my feelings for both. I told her that I had feelings for Sam too and then I told her about my family. I told her everything and I didn't cry again. I didn't feel that disgusting lump blocking my throat. I told her simply and straight forward. She nodded her head every once in a while and had a serious face, she actually cared. When I told her what I did to my brother she gasped and clasped a hand over her open mouth. But she kept silent the whole time. I have to admit, I did feel a smile curling up when I told her what horrible things I did to my brother.

"…so that's my story. Now Mary, as we're best friends, as I've told you the dark secrets I've been hiding for years, you need to tell me yours." I was eager to know her side of her life. I've told her mine and I trusted her. She needs to know that I'm trustworthy too.

"You see…" She rubbed her neck nervously. "I've got an eating disorder…" she looked down and as if saved by the bell, there was a screeching from two toddlers who were fighting over food. I noticed that Panda and Howard had sent the food from the houses to us judging from the four black bin bags that were heaving with stuff. They must have visited when I and Mary were talking. Mary had gone over to the two fighting toddlers and soon chaos broke out when the baby Jordan had woken from his slumber and had started a tantrum. Mary just sighed annoyed.

"Mary, I'll go." She smiled at me and waved a small wave at me which returned to her. It's not that I didn't want to help her; I just had other stuff to do. I left the day care with so much weight left off from my shoulders and a grin on my face. Someone knew my darkest secrets and that was Mother Mary.

**Drake's POV:**

Fuck me. I fucking hate myself for bawling. Yvonne saw my weakness and now she would taunt me. If we actually got back together. But we weren't together in the first place, were we? It definitely felt like it. Heck, I don't want to be with her anymore, she was fucking the wetback right in front of my face! So didn't I have a right to slap her? I did slap her so end of. I cried because of her. It broke my heart when I saw the bitch sucking face with the Mexican freak. I grumbled beneath my breath. Nothing breaks my heart, even if it was Yvonne who did it.

I walked briskly to the Fearless Leader's office with a black bin bag hung behind my shoulders which carried birth certificates and such. Caine wanted them to check out the townies birthdays and see when they bug out. It was a way for him to get more power. Pretty much, everyone relied on him to save the fucking day but so far we aren't getting anywhere. I sighed heavily. I was only Caine's dog. Caine's slave. Soon, he would see what I was capable of. Soon, he would see that I'm not just his slave but something much more. Yvonne would understand if I talked to her. _Forget it, dude. Don't you remember? You SLAPPED her. She hates you, so move on. _I fought against the negative sides on Yvonne. Why did I care for her so much? She was any other whore on the street. She's a whore for kissing someone else behind my back. I scoffed. Edilio can't even fuck; he's too innocent for that. So why does she bother?

Was this why she pushed off of me when I kissed her? Did my beautiful kisses remind her of Edilio's kisses? I didn't know but one thing for sure is that Edilio is not going to get my girl. He is not going to take the only sane thing away from me. I smiled my sadistic smile and passer-byers seemed to step away from me cautiously. She will still be mine even if I hit her.

**Edilio's POV:**

"_That's the last kiss I'll ever kiss…" _This sentence seemed to replay in my mind. Yvonne was now just a picture in my mind. My desire to touch her was impossible to reach. She was just wearing loose white sheets like a Greek goddess. At times one sheet would come loose and I could see she wasn't wearing a…

_Madre Dios, dude…She's gone! That dickhead slapped her because of you! She got pain and hurt because of you. You're desires for her and possession over her has gotten the better of you. You lost her so move on…_ No, no, NO! I clasped on to some hair on my scalp and I just wanted to beat that living evil side of me away. I could feel its dark hands grasp on to me and I swear I heard a dark chuckle coming from somewhere.

The thing is, because she told me to move on with my life, I can't. There's something inside of me that just wants Yvonne. I was inside an abandoned house in a girl's room. I'm guessing the girl was over fifteen so she wasn't here. I was raiding people's houses with some Coates kids and some townies and somehow I ended up here. The house looked as if it was recently arrived in. The chairs and tables still had bubble wrap over it. Clothes were strewn all over the place. Possessions were still in boxes. The room smelt of Yvonne and then I remembered something from that first day.

I came here with Yvonne to check whether her parents were still here. They weren't. Yvonne produced some tears but those tears were fake as I could see a laugh beneath it and then I realized she actually was laughing. Her sudden sadness flew away from her and I thought she might have been in hysterics or something. I calmed her and she fell asleep on my chest. That was the time my heart fluttered and I felt an explosion of enjoyment. She smelt of vanilla and honey and at this very moment, this was her scent.

It was dark at the time so I probably didn't realise what her house looked like. I gently touched the bed we lay on. It was soft but all the sheets were tousled from that day. I remember I tucked her in her own bed and I left her there until morning. I accidentally slept in her parents' bedroom which strangely only had two separate beds. But that was all.

Her beautiful creamy face that was just flawless, her nose was also so perfect and straight, her hair was a dark brown that looked so soft and tousled down her back in big loose curls, her breasts…

I mentally slapped myself and remembered Drake. Drake was also in love with her. He shed a tear and I could tell his sadistic gleam in his eyes were gone when he saw her flinch from the impact of his slap. I could tell Drake also kissed her. His mouth was twitching. Both of us, Drake and I, didn't know that Yvonne was doing this behind our backs. Who knows? Maybe she did this to Sam too.

I was angry at Yvonne but my love for her doesn't change. I was angry but I was also guilty. Although I met Yvonne first, I couldn't help but feel that I was coming in between Drake and Yvonne's relationship. It was saddening really but that's what I feel. I feel that Yvonne has different feelings for Drake than she does for me. I've made things difficult for her. This is my fault.

I sighed. I didn't know what to do anymore so I guess I'll just follow Sam's orders from now on. Sam and Yvonne's. I stuffed in some clothes, I found a bag of sweets in a box and I found food in the fridge downstairs. I got out without looking at anyone and threw the bag clumsily in the wheelbarrow along with all the other piled up stuff.

I sighed again with sadness dropping into it. Beads of perspiration dripped down my face due to the amount of work we have done. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and sat on the grass in the front garden of Yvonne's house. The flowers in the flower bed had faded colours, they were drooping and the soil was becoming dry. But that's not the biggest problem, there were six or seven toddlers or new-born babies found dead in some bungalows or houses. It was a frightening sight.

There was nothing much to think about apart from Yvonne. _Yvonne, Yvonne, Yvonne, can't you just move on? _My thoughts were becoming vivid and were scratching in my mind. Should I move on? I felt the corner of my mouth where she last kissed me. It still felt warm although it was an hour ago. Maybe I should leave her, move on with my life. But how can I when she's still in my mind, naked? I put my head in my hands, not knowing what to do about my love life. It's a battle between both me and Drake and she has to choose one.

It's her choice to make, not mine. But Drake slapped her, right? I made her feel guilty and hurt. I was included too. I also hurt her, not physically but mentally. I put her through this mess because of that simple kiss that changed her life. I'm one to blame.

**Caine's POV:**

It's been two days since we arrived here and already I'm nervous about how things are going to turn out. My thumb started to bleed again from biting too hard, "Shit" I muttered under my breath, Diana just sat there on the edge of the desk reading a magazine she found. Without looking from her page she said,

"Caine, I heard that. Starting to cuss are we? You weren't that kind of guy…" Her beautiful seductive voice bubbled from her gorgeous lush lips. Despite how beautiful she was and my love for her, she annoyed me sometimes. My head was working around loop holes and I needed to be focused.

I decided against to speak back at Diana for once so I chewed on the cuticle of my thumb, a nervous habit. There were so many kids, so many powers to work with. Should I encase them or should I use them for future purposes? And what about Yvonne? She might be a four bar for all I know. I want the power to control, I need it. Otherwise I'm lost like all the other kids with powers. And Sam. Some kids have reported back saying that there's some sort of orb of light in his bedroom that won't go away. Diana said she didn't get a full reading on him but I saw her shake hands long enough to know his power level.

"Diana, spill. I saw you shake hands with Sam. What's his bar?" I asked with snappiness and annoyance. Diana sighed annoyed and closed the magazine slowly. Her bare legs crossed one another and she edged closer to me, knowing that I would fall apart from that. She spoke lowly and enunciated each word with the roll of her tongue. She was toying with me.

"I might have not intended to just read his power level. Maybe I wanted to shake hands with him because - we all know this - he's cuter than you."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Don't push me Diana, and just tell me. I saw you, no need to lie." I gritted my teeth. She sighed again like before and stood up with elegance, she glided again towards my face and stroked my cheek, I sat stock still. She saw me tense up and she laughed deeply. I loved that laugh. She moved her lips towards my ear and whispered,

"Four bars" my eyes widened and choked out a word, "Impossible…" She nodded and kissed my cheek softly before returning back to her magazine.

More holes produced in my mind, what? When? Sam? A four bar? I scratched my head and began to again chew my thumb. It was then at that point that Drake came in with his stupid smile planted on his face.

"What the hell is it, Drake? I'm thinking." Drake rolled his eyes and clumsily threw the black bin bag that was over his shoulder on the floor. "May I recall, Caine? You said you needed birth certificates and I collected most of them. The wimps you sent out have barely collected five." I just nodded and grabbed the bag at the far end of the room using my telekinesis. I ripped open the plastic bag and out came a large silver box that had a keyhole on it. It was the only box in the bag and I was curious to know what is inside.

Diana still held the magazine in her hands without paying attention.

"Oh, yeah. I got that from Sammy boy's room. There was a laptop here as well." Drake said with pride. Diana was still not paying attention. I stood up from the large chair and snatched the teen magazine from her hands; she smirked annoyingly and narrowed her eyes.

"Could you pay attention? You told me about Sam's power now read his laptop." I snapped. She lazily got up from the desk and held the laptop in her hands and opened it. She was scanning the open file and slowly a smirk formed from the frown, her eyes widened and she snapped the screen shut. She kept her look and told Drake,

"Be useful for once, Drake and open the box." He did as he was told and with accurate manner he opened the box with a crowbar. In the box was a newspaper page held in a plastic folder and a shiny printed birth certificate. She held up the newspaper and scoffed,

"School Bus Sam. Sam was the hero wasn't he? Unlike you, Caine." She threw the paper at me and picked up the birth certificate, she suppressed a laugh but then when she opened the laptop again she started to burst out laughing,

"Ah. Three minutes apart. How interesting…" What was she talking about? I snatched the birth certificate from her hands and she crossed her arms still laughing, I read the page. The parents' names and then Sam's and then a fourth name, David. I scanned again and saw that the date was November 22nd. My birthday. The day I bug out is the day Sam bugs out too. He goes first then three minutes later, me.

"Impossible. It's just a coincidence." I said quietly and quickly. Drake had a puzzled look on his face. Diana kept on laughing.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Both of us ignored Drake.

"Now, what's the word they use when there's the same womb but different egg? Fraternal twins? Ha! Two baby boys separated at birth." She choked out. I didn't want to believe her. No.

"Shut up, Diana…" I gritted against my teeth.

Diana suppressed herself back to a giggle and Drake suddenly barked out a laugh.

"Are you saying…that Caine and Sam are twins?" Then he started to laugh and Diana joined in too. My face went red and I bared my teeth. I lifted Drake off is feet and threw him across the wall causing bits of the wall to crumble and fall. He groaned and I approached him.

"Just remember who's in charge, Drake. Don't want me to ruin that face for your pretty little girlfriend." Drake muttered under his breath.

"She's not my girlfriend." Diana again started laughing like an idiot.

"Who crazy enough would date you, Drake? And who is this 'girlfriend'?" Drake got up and brushed off the remaining bits of the wall from his clothing and was heaving in deep and angry breaths.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he roared and I flinched from his sudden outburst. He charged at Diana but my power grabbed hold of him making him run in the air. He realised what happened and stopped struggling. I released the invisible hand holding him at the waist when he was calm. Diana stopped laughing but smirked. "Mistake, Drake."

I turned around to see Diana and said, "I think you know who she is." Diana stood there thinking and her eyes suddenly widened and again giggled, "You like Yvonne?" she said quietly and then she started laughing again. I joined in the laughter quietly but I was still panic-stricken from the birth certificate incident. Drake blushed but hid it by turning away from us. "She doesn't like me anymore, so shut up." He said this so quiet that we didn't hear what he had to say. I'm guessing Diana heard because she said this in mock,

"Sorry, Drake. Couldn't catch that. Say it again." Drake had run from the room and gave us both the middle finger before he left in anger. I turned to Diana as our laughter had died down.

"Here's our plan…"

**Here you guys go. So this was a mixture of Yvonne, Drake, Edilio and Caine's POV's. I'm sorry if this one was slightly boring but there has to be one boring one right? I hope all you readers like this chapter. Needed a break from physical romance for Yvonne there. :D**

**I love you guys! (As friends of course) :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers! So I'm making a new chapter on this one and I'll try to keep everyone is character today. I hope you all like this and please enjoy and review. Thank you! Guys, anyone else who plays the music whilst reading that last chapter including a song, is absolutely awesome. I do it all the time and when I don't have that song, I go on YouTube and do it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Gone **_**series by Michael Grant. He owns them if you didn't know. :D I only own Yvonne and Javier, some guy I made up. That's pretty much it. Some strong language there too. **

Chapter 8:

**Yvonne's POV:**

What a strange and disgusting life we all live in the FAYZ as we now call it. Fallout Alley Youth Zone. It's been five days and already things were beginning to rot, the streets were now bombarded with litter and broken toys. Boulevard of Broken Dreams, as the infamous Billie Joe had quoted and sang. I walk alone.

It was possibly midnight, maybe a little more, maybe a little less. Everyone was either asleep in their own homes with their siblings or friends or they are at the town plaza, draped in sleeping bags and their stuffed toys. It was silent in the FAYZ. The darkness was too contagious that it filled the night sky and sincerely dark cosy corners. The midnight moon was the only source of light that shone before us. Yet, it wasn't helpful as it bleached out the colour in everything. The colour of my body was dark blue and different shades of grey and black. As if I was underwater. I wish I was. I wanted someone or even myself to plunge into the sharp and icy deep water. I wanted to drown. But how could I when mostly everyone depended on me? _You don't have to take that responsibility…_ A deep dark and eerie voice secluded within my mind, no within my soul. I was so surprised about this I stopped on the middle of the road.

_Let Caine or even Sam take the job. You're too weak for this. _I realised it was my inner darker self and I tried to resist it by pushing it way back to the back of my brain. To fight it was merely impossible, but somehow I felt as if it were correct. Maybe I am weak…

No, I thought sternly to myself, I am not the damsel in distress and I am not weak, I can prove that a guy can't be a leader. The thought of me being weak and in distress signalled my anger to flare inside me, it built up like Lego towers and soon my hands began to form clouds to whirl around my body. Grey and fast clouds whirled and twisted in an inaccurate manner that it began to whip my hair, as if it was ecstatic. The hair stung my face but I didn't care. I was inside a twirling tornado that I managed to create myself. Ha! Let's show who's weak now!

I felt my power surge and my heart pounding out of my ribcage. I knew my power to control weather was beginning to intensify and become stronger. I felt it. I now knew what power meant. Not my weather controlling power, but the power to control people. I knew what Caine and Drake felt. _Drake… _I remembered his face when he saw me with Edilio. He probably thinks I'm a whore he picked off the streets now. I had nowhere to hide from him. I was angry with him that he had hammered me with such a backhanded compliment that it still yet left a tingly agony. But still, I couldn't help feel that…love for him. I still loved Drake despite him lashing at me. I still love that sexy smile he curls up when he sees pain. I didn't see that when he backhanded me. I didn't see that cold steely sadistic flash in his eyes when he inflicted pain on me. It meant that he cared for me too.

Drake loves me. And now I'm going to prove it to him that I love him too.

The whirlwind surrounding me died down and my hair was a mane of loose curls and small tight knots. I smoothed it down slowly, exhaling a deep breath. I may have similar feelings for Edilio but I know Drake is the one for me. He is my dream guy. Edilio was just my best friend along with Mary. Although Mary did not give any advice after I told, mainly because she was busy at the time, I knew what I had to do and I knew I shared my darkest secrets with her that caused a whole lot of weight to roll off my shoulders.

I needed someone. Someone to comfort me and make me fall to sleep.

**Drake's POV:**

After a long day of hard work and no Yvonne, I finally arrived at the two bedroom house I've been living in since I arrived here. The rooms were simple with a cupboard each and a double sized bed with simple white sheets and white pillows. There was a bedside table with a small lamp. It was neat and organized just the way I like it. It was dark and Caine's been ordering me around to go help raid houses with everyone else after the incident in the mayor's office. I had no idea how and why I reacted like that when they mentioned Yvonne. Why did I deny her being my girlfriend?

_Dude, you are so fucking clueless. She's not your fucking girlfriend, remember? You dumped her by slapping her across her face. Jesus Christ…_

My mind toyed with my brain. It was telling me negative things that were right but were just like rubbing salt on the wound. It was too painful to hear. I kicked off my shoes and found the stash of guns I found when I searched the place; it was a black gun and was cool against my warm skin. It was cool, steely and icy but felt so comfortable in my hands. A deadly smile tugged on my lips as I began to inspect every detail engraved into it. The way it was heavy in my hands and the way I think of pulling the trigger at someone, possible Diana, maybe Caine, that smart bitch Astrid, or maybe Yvonne for kissing guys behind my back.

Oh yes, I could imagine the blood spraying everywhere, crimson liquid seeping down shirts and hands. I could imagine the sight it would be and when they would produce one small groan of pain, a smile formed on my lips. I clicked the safety on and off. Safety. Deadly. Click.

I lie on the bed and just think of horrendous images no-one would dare to imagine or look into. To me, they were pictures of Heaven. To others it would be Hell. What would I do to Diana? Kill her on sight. Caine? Kill on sight. Astrid? Oh fuck yes, kill on sight. Yvonne? I hesitated, my smile tugged down to a frown and soon my narrowed eyes relaxed. Yvonne, I would kiss her tenderly, I would kiss her even when we would both be out of breath.

And then I remembered the scene with her and Edilio. I would bitch slap her after. But, without me knowing, my heart frowned and heaved after that. I decided to hearten the mood in my head and think of ways to kill Edilio for kissing my girl. Ha! Yes, that was so much better. An evil laugh escaped from my mouth and I began to inspect again on a different gun until my eyes slowly started to become heavy and I fell asleep, smiling at the nightmarish images in my mind.

_Later in the night…_

The door was closed when I entered my bedroom. But at this moment, I felt a rush of air as it hit my face. My drowsiness crawled into me and soon arrogance did too as the blow of air was disturbing my sleep. I lazily opened my eyes and found a dark figure standing at the door. I could tell it was a female, judging from the feminine curves of her body and her long hair. My mind wasn't working correctly so soon I thought I was dreaming again so I shut my eyes. I heard shuffles and sounds of zipping but didn't bother to open my eyes again. A movement and soon I felt someone else on the other side of the bed. I was facing the door so I turned around in the bed and found myself face-to-face with the mystery girl. She strangely smelt of vanilla and honey. I swear this smell was familiar. Who else would smell like that? My breathing stopped and it was all quiet. Yvonne.

The touch of a long slender hand was placed on my muscular chest and it travelled all the way up seductively to my face. I shivered. I never was good with girls, let alone Yvonne on my bed. I opened my eyes and I saw her face so close to mine that I thought she was going to kiss me herself. She smiled and as I saw her lie on my bed, her dark hair sprawled all over the pillow and she tucked herself along inside the covers like me. Her hand was still on my free cheek and I laid stock still as she laced her fingers on my cheek and down my jawline towards my neck. She heard me moan from her cool touch and I saw a flash of pearly whites. This was so different than the gun's touch earlier. Her touch actually made me shiver.

Then she slapped me. Like I did with her and soon I was snapped out of her hypnotism and I sat the hell up on the bed.

"What the fuck, Yvonne? Why are you here?" I shouted and soon she sat up slowly and looked at me puzzled.

"Whatever do you mean, Drake? As I recall from this morning, you were the one to slap me. I bet you couldn't survive the day without seeing me." She had raised an eyebrow and I had bared my teeth in anger. _She's right…You couldn't survive the day without her… _That voice wandered in my brain and I tried to deny it but each time the voice fought back.

"Shut up, Yvonne. I was perfectly happy without you, bitch. And there was a reason why I slapped you; you were fucking your little Mexican boy toy." I smirked and she actually looked hurt so she looked down and faced away from me. I sat helplessly. After a long silence she said quietly,

"I left Edilio, Merwin." A mock surprise look formed on my face and she looked up, frowning. "Because, I wanted to be with you, bastard. I knew you were going to be like this… And since you don't really like me being here, I'll leave. I only wanted you until you fucking ruined it, you jerk." All the mock left me after that and this time I was opening and closing my mouth like a fish. What just happened?

My swag and sadism returned and I began laughing as she had slipped on her boots.

"If you knew that I was going to react this way, why the hell did you come here in the first place? Why do you still love me despite what I did to you?" I said, cocking an eyebrow.

She looked at me without knowing what to say. Her face was so damn beautiful like that.

"Those are the same questions I've been asking myself, Merwin." She said this quietly and left the room without another word. I was confused. Muddled. What did I do to get her to hate me again? SHE came to me this time and I pushed her away. I pushed her away back to Edilio's arms. And that was my only chance to make things up. That was my only chance to say sorry. Wow. Women are dominant over men.

_Well, well, well. The infamous Drake Merwin has become weak over a silly girl. _

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I realised I had shouted this and was worried whether Yvonne heard that. It took a few seconds to get the picture in my sick, twisted mind and yes. I was becoming weak. Ha! I'll show her that I don't need her. That small voice at the back of my head was right for once and this time I agreed, this Drake Merwin really has grown weak over this girl.

I reflected upon the things I had done when Yvonne Gonzalez had come and wormed her way into my life and when I reflected me slapping her, a sudden joy spiked through me and like a television remote, it switched onto where I had shed a tear and when I blushed when Caine said she was my girlfriend. This time, I really was embarrassed by my behaviour and again, switched my mind off back into reality.

Was I really that weak? Where did my sudden swag go? Where did my sadism and evilness go? I run my hands through my hair and started pulling at it in frustration. I growled and muttered curses under my breath.

I lie back in my bed and cover my half naked body with the sheets. Wait. Half naked body? Did I take my shirt off before I went to sleep? I didn't know and didn't care and I started feeling the places where she caressed me. She had travelled her way up from my chest to my neck and up to my face. Her touch was cool and like the gun I was holding earlier, it still felt slightly comfortable despite it being cold and sharp. Just like her heart.

She broke my heart. I'll break hers. I chuckled to myself and fell asleep, letting the nightmares of hurting Yvonne roam into my mind. Something that never crept into my mind before when I met her. I dreamed of beating her and then abusing her in ways nobody could have imagined. I touched the place that was still warm from where she had crawled into my bed. I dreamt of her.

**Yvonne's POV:**

That son of a dick. He thinks he can just escape me by kicking me out of the house. He thinks he can take over me. I'll show him. I'll show him by making HIM jealous. He thinks he can just toy with my mind like that by asking me impossible questions. I'll show him that I'm dominant. I slept in my house tonight; the scent of Edilio had washed over me when I entered my room. My house was a mess even though it was perfectly tidy before and since the FAYZ had started. My drawers were open; boxes that were still yet to be unpacked were rummaged through. My bed covers was the only thing that was still neat. There was just this compressed lump that looks as if it was sat on. There were no creases on the bed, just that small lump. Edilio was in my room. I dreamt of Edilio tonight but as soon as he was gone, Drake appeared and had somehow wormed his way in there and started abusing me sexually. My mind was weird and was just filled with guys tonight. From then on, I'll show him who's dominant. I tried to push away those dreams but they just went on torturing me in my sleep. Drake was haunting me even in my dreams.

**Edilio's POV:**

Sam, Quinn and I were sleeping in the fire station. It was quiet, too quiet. I never imagined for something like the FAYZ could happen. It was too sudden. I missed my Mama and Papa. I also missed my two brothers. I did try and check my trailer but unfortunately it was cut off by the FAYZ's barrier. At least my two younger brothers had made it out alive only by a mile. If only we had a warning.

There were a few advantages. First of all, no adults that could nag us, there was no more brothers that could annoy me. Second of all, I had had Yvonne, if this anomaly hadn't happened; I doubt she would look twice at me. Third of all, I had my few friends to keep me company, like Sam and this other guy named Javier, who was from Mexico City, who also was a year younger than me. As we were both Spanish and because we speak Spanish together, we clicked and I had befriended him. He too had that brown texture to his hair as we all Spanish guys do and his eyes were green unlike me, which were brown. He was funny when he wanted to be and he was also very serious at times when there is distress. He was handsome too.

Wait. What? Where did that come from? I pushed the thought away quickly and thought of my to-do list. Gosh, there was so many. Since Sam was a leader somehow as he had earned the label 'School Bus Sam' and had managed to help Astrid collect his little brother, he was still an adult figure to others even though Caine was in charge. People trusted him so that was ok. Yvonne also took that ridiculous responsibility to take care of the kids. She was an adult figure too but I didn't know why. Maybe it was probably because she saved that poor kid in the apartment or maybe because people just thought she was arrogant and trustworthy. And also because she was hot. I've heard that from some people.

Again. I was thinking about her. She was supposed to be gone from my mind and yet I still thought of her. The idiot I am. I began tormenting myself about how stupid I was to let her roam in my mind once more. And how I let her slip from my fingers. That sentence seemed to always cling onto me. It never let go of that feeling I have for her.

_Stop thinking, man. Meditation always helps. So does sleep._

I soothed myself and fell asleep to the sound of silence once again.

**Here you guys go. I wanted to make this different. :D I hope you liked this chapter and I'll update real soon since my holidays are starting in like two weeks so I'll write another chapter in these two weeks and I'm going to write a new story I've been thinking about recently. I hope you liked this, again. :D**


End file.
